Patients with chronic infections (such as chronic viral infections such as HIV, HSV, hepatitis virus, HPV, etc.) if effectively treated to reverse the disease trajectory or disease state, still require long-term disease management. However, continued administration of chemotherapeutic, monoclonal, or cytokine therapies can result in pathogen resistance, toxic effects for the patient including immune suppression, loss of effectiveness over time, and can be cost prohibitive for many patients. For example, antiretroviral (ARV) therapy, although successful in slowing the progression of AIDS, has transformed the disease into a chronic disease requiring long term treatment, and a basic acceptance of the very significant side effects and enormous cost of the drugs. Atun and Bateringaya. Building a during response to HIV/AIDS: implications for health systems, J. Acquir Immune Defic. Syndr. 57 Suppl. 2:S91-5 (2011). A more effective long term disease management of such infectious disease requires an active agent that maintains effectiveness over time, and which is substantially non-toxic or not immune suppressing for the patient, and ideally is coat effective.
In addition, treating or preventing certain infectious or epidemic illnesses, including Influenza, SARS, and the common cold, require long term boosts to the immune system to prevent infection, or prevent severe illness. This is especially true for the immune compromised, since available small molecule therapies can exacerbate the immune deficiency, and vaccines may be only marginally effective. Such a need is particularly high when vaccine is in short supply or unavailable.
There is a need for effective prevention, treatment and/or management of infectious disease, including management of chronic infections, and controlling highly contagious infectious diseases.